parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin)
Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) is TheCartoonMan12's next movie-spoof. It appeared on YouTube on April 2, 2016. Cast: *Aladdin - Wreck-It Ralph *Princess Jasmine - Merida (Brave) *The Genie - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Jafar - ZigZag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Iago - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Abu - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *The Magic Carpet - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *The Sultan - King Fergus (Brave) *Rajah - Lou (Cats & Dogs) *Razoul - Lord Business (The Lego Movie) *Razoul's Guards - Lord Business' Robots (The Lego Movie) *The Peddler - Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Prince Achmed - Anger (Inside Out) *Gazeem The Thief - Scott (Total Drama Series) *Omar The Melon Seller - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Farouk The Apple Seller - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Elephant Abu - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Old Man Jafar - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Snake Jafar - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) *Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Woman at the Window - Ms. Ronson (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West), Marie (The Aristocats), & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Chipettes (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Necklace Man and Woman - Mayor Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) & Anastasia *Fat Ugly Lady - Peridot (Steven Universe) *Two Hungry Children - Kex and Mara (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Eddy & Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Pot Seller - Annoying Orange *Nut Seller - Surly (The Nut Job) *Necklace Seller - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Fish Seller - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Fire Eater - Oh (Home) *Boy wanting an Apple - Leo (Little Einsteins) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) *Rabbit Genie - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *Dragon Genie - Webkinz Dragon *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Fin, Emma & Lo (Stoked) *Sheep Genie - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Camel Abu - Melman (Madagascar) *Horse Abu - Webkinz Clydesdale Horse *Duck Abu - Quackers (Webkinz Series) *Ostrich - Webkinz Ostrich *Turtle Abu - Tanks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Car Abu - Mayday (Planes) *Old Man Genie - Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Little Boy Genie - Tommy (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Fat Man Genie - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) *75 Golden Camels - ??? *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *53 Purple Peacocks - Female Pigeons (Valiant) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals from "Noah's Ark (2007)" *Leopard Genie - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Goat Genie - Webkinz Mountain Goat *Harem Genie - Miley (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gus & Wally (Rocket Monkeys) *60 Elephants - Goliath I (Goliath II) *Llamas - Llama from "Jimmy Neutron" *Bears and Lions - Zummi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears)/Samson (The Wild) *Brass Bands - The Trumpeter (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Forty Fakirs - Jonas Brothers Cupids (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) *Cooks and Bakers - Chefs & Waiters (The Polar Express) *Birds that Warble on key - Birds from "Adventures in Music: Melody (1953)" *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Garfield *Super-Spy Genie - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Teacher Genie - Benson (Regular Show) *Table Lamp Genie - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Bee Genie - Z (Antz) *Submarine Genie - Willy the Whale (Make Mine Music) *One of Flamingos - Webkinz Flamingo *Gigantic Genie - Lobstar (Sea Creatures 2) *Rajah as Cub - Lil Kinz Basset Hound *Abu as Toy - Mr. Pricklepants (Toy Story 3) *Cheerleader Genies - Molly, Deema & Oona (Bubble Guppies), & Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Scenes: *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 2 - Wreck-It Ralph on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 3 - Wreck-It Ralph Fights with Prince Anger/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 4 - Princess Merida's Dream *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 5 - ZigZag and King Fergus' Conversation/Merida Runs Away *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/ZigZag's Evil Plan *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 7 - Wreck-It Ralph Arrested (Part 1) *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 8 - Wreck-It Ralph Arrested (Part 2) *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 9 - Wreck-It Ralph Escapes with an Pirate *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Duke (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Duke (Part 2) *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 14 - King Fergus Upbraids ZigZag *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 15 - Wreck-It Ralph's First Wish *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 16 - King Fergus Makes his Move/"Prince Wreck-It Ralph" *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 17 - King Fergus Rides on Finn McMissile *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 18 - Wreck-It Ralph Argues with Duke/Wreck-It Ralph Goes to Merida *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 20 - Wreck-It Ralph Almost Spills the Beans/Wreck-It Ralph and Merida's Kiss *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 21 - Wreck-It Ralph Gets Ambushed/Duke Saves Wreck-It Ralph's Life *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 22 - ZigZag Gets Exposed *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 23 - Wreck-It Ralph's Depression/Squidward Tentacles Steals the Lamp *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 24 - King Fergus's Announcement/Duke's New Master is ZigZag *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 25 - ZigZag's Dark Wishes *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 26 - Prince Wreck-It Ralph (Reprise) *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 28 - Wreck-It Ralph vs ZigZag (Part 1) *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 29 - Wreck-It Ralph vs ZigZag (Part 2) *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 30 - Wreck-It Ralph vs ZigZag (Part 3) *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 32 - End Credits Movie used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies and TV Shows *VeggieTales *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *VeggieTales in the House Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies